Rebecca the Southern Engine
by IeuanR
Summary: Rebecca is given her first chance to pull the Express.


Rebecca was getting used to life on the Fat Controller's Railway. She had made many new friends and all her trains now left at the right time, without incident. She couldn't imagine life anywhere else.

One morning, Gordon was feeling ill. Workmen checked him over, and concluded that he wouldn't be able to pull the Express that day. Soon, the Fat Controller came to the Sheds to pick a new engine. The Big Engines were excited. All of them wanted to be chosen.

"Rebecca, I'd like you to pull the Express today."

"Her, sir?!" James gasped. "Usually you have me, or Henry, or even Be-"

"I'm quite sure James. Given your clear eagerness to work, I'm sure you won't mind pulling her morning slow goods." James muttered something under his breath. "Now, Rebecca, I know you haven't been given such a big responsibility before, but I'm confident you can do it. You've proven to be a valuable addition since you arrived."

"If you think I can do it, sir, then I know I can. I'll do the Railway proud." And with that, she set off to the Big Station.

Gordon says pulling the Express is the most important job on the railway, and few would argue with him. Thomas, Edward and Duck all bring connecting trains from their branch lines filled with people who want to use it. It is so special it even has a name – The Wild Nor' Wester. At the Big Station at the other end of the line, a diesel from the Other Railway takes over and pulls it all the way to London. It must run to time, or else there will be significant delays and the passengers would complain. Rebecca knew this, so she was nervous as she backed down to the coaches. Henry was waiting at the opposite platform with a fast train.

"We're all nervous when we're given an important job, Rebecca, especially if its the first time. Just relax, and you'll do fine". He said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Henry!" She replied, but she was still nervous. She didn't want to let the Fat Controller down, and knew that if she messed up Gordon and James wouldn't let her live it down. Soon, the coaches filled and the porters banged the doors shut. Rebecca's fire was roaring and her driver's hand was at the regulator. She was ready to go. The Guard blew her whistle, and soon Rebecca's wheels were spinning and spinning and spinning... But she didn't go anywhere.

For an engine of her size, Rebecca is rather light, but still very powerful. Her power had exceeded her weight and, held back by the heavy train, she had lost traction, causing her wheels to slip. Rebecca was determined to move the train anyway, but it was no good. No matter how hard she tried, her wheels just spun and spun and she wouldn't move an inch. Finally, she gave up and allowed her driver to close the regulator. Her crew quickly checked her and the rails over for damage. She just sighed, defeated.

"I've made a right fool of myself. What will the other engines think..."

Henry, still at the other platform, just looked over and smiled. "It's alright, Rebecca. A wheelslip can happen to any engine."

"This isn't the first time..." She admitted. "On my old railway, it seemed to happen all the time to my brothers and sisters."

"Well, don't let that bother you. Bad things happen all the time, but we have to overcome them, by learning from our mistakes. Just relax, concentrate and be very careful. For what its worth, your day can't go worse than my first time on the Express. I almost ran out of steam on the hill and then I broke down. I was ill for a month afterwards. Very common back then."

Rebecca was shocked. "Oh my, that sounds really awful. Are you alright now?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine now. Fit as a fiddle. *cough* Just remember what I said, and everything will go fine."

"Okay, Henry. Thanks for the advice." A few minutes later, they were ready again. Rebecca poured some sand on the rails to help her grip. Her driver opened the regulator carefully and Rebecca responded in kind. Soon, her wheels began turning and she moved forward. Slowly at first, but swiftly she was going faster and faster. The train that had felt so heavy starting suddenly felt as light as a feather. As the Big Station faded into the distance behind her, a worrying thought came into her mind.

"I'm going to be late!" She cried. She didn't want to get into trouble for causing delay again. Her pistons pumped wildly as she made every effort to make up time. But, as she continued to pick up speed and whizzed through the stations and across bridges, a different thought came to mind.

"I've never gone this fast before... It's so exciting! Express Coming Through!" She bellowed. She was truly enjoying herself now, and all worries left her mind. People waved and cheered, while engines whistled in delight as she passed by at tremendous speed. Before she knew it, she had reached the Big Station at the other end of the line. Almost as soon as she had stopped, her driver jumped out of her cab and ran to the front, clutching his watch.

"I don't believe it! Even after that slip up, we're bang on time! Well done, Rebecca. You are a really punctual engine."

"I quite agree!" A unmistakable voice boomed as he walked over from the First Class carriage.

"Sir?!" Rebecca gasped. "You were on the train, the whole time? Yo-you saw everything..."

"Yes, Rebecca, I did. I saw you slip, but I also you put in every effort to make up for lost time, and I must say I am impressed. I doubt even Gordon could recover from a ten minute delay like that." He declared proudly. "Speaking of Gordon, I've decided that he needs more rest. Every Saturday, I'd like you to take the Express in his place. The lighter load on that day should help avoid slipping problems."

"Oh, sir! Thank you, sir. I'll do you proud, sir. I'll put in my best effort, sir"

"If you can put in more effort than you have today, you are a truly remarkable engine Rebecca." He declared, already very, very proud. "Now, go to the yard and have some rest. You have to take the return train later."

So she went and rested and when she pulled the return train, she was very careful, sanded the rails and started perfectly. Her run went smoothly, all the passengers praised her, and when she got back to the Sheds, all the engines congratulated her, except James who was bitter he had to take her goods trains.

"Slipping, pah! Only an inexperienced engine does that." He snorted. Many eyes set on him, making him feel uncomfortable

"It can happen to any engine, James. I was just unlucky. Now what where you saying about "bootlaces", Henry?" All the engines burst into laughter. James just pretended to go to sleep.

As Rebecca went to sleep, she thought:

"I really love it here. There's no place quite like it."


End file.
